PepsiCola
by i-Vriska-Serket
Summary: Dave plans a last minute trip to visit his old friend John for Christmas! Will he be able to met John before Christmas day? A fluff fic, JohnDave (PepsiCola). Rated T for 100d language. R&R Hope you enjoy


Hey John, get your ass over here with the hot cocoa!" called out Dave, sitting in front of the fireplace.

At the moment, it is Christmas eve and Dave is at John's house visiting for a few weeks. In this 20 degree weather compared to Texas; he had to curl up by the fire with his best bro. He wore this ironic plush red Christmas sweater to be festive. John, on the other hand, wore an old Ghostbusters shirt and fleece red plaid pajama pants. John hurried out of the kitchen with two stemming hot mugs at hand.

"Dude calm your tits, I made them as best as I could."

"Bet it taste like Bro's cooking."

John gave him a look as he sat down next to him.

"Should I find that insulting?"

"Very; considering he is able to burn leftover pizza using a microwave."

John stared at Dave in awe.

"I don't know how you can live off take-out and pizza Dave."

"I don't know how your able to live off cake."

Dave took the mug of coco from John's hand a took a swig. He looked at John with a certain look in his eye; which of course John couldn't see though his mirror shades. John sighed a took a sip of the hot chocolate, failing to reply Dave's comeback.

"Touche..." John muttered under his breath (( Hur hur god tier pun = v = ))

Dave chuckled and continued to drink the hot chocolate. John set his mug down and scooted closer to Dave. Dave looked at John as he moved closer beside him.

"No homo my ass."

"Dave! You know I'm not a homosexual; I was getting cold so I wanted to get closer to warm up with your body heat, and, umm-"

"You're making an idiot out of yourself trying to make excuses, just come here." said Dave as he put his arm on John's shoulder and pulled him close.

John was shock, he didn't try to pull away; nor did he plan on moving any time soon. He accepted Dave's tender embrace even though it was a bit forceful... Anyway, he buried his face into Dave chest and heard the steady beat of his heart. (( Hear his kokoro going doki doki? ))

He wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and held him close. Dave ran his fingers through John's messy hair. He lean slightly forward to set his mug down, trying not to disturb his friend. He set the mug down and looked down at John, now scooting into his lap and arms around his neck. Dave looked at him the entire time, dumbfounded at John's behaviors.

"Again, no homo my ass."

John looked at him and pouted.

"Dave I'm just here with my best bro and having first-meeting-tender-snuggle-time-by-the-fire! It's not like I'm kissing you or anything"

Dave smirked. He moved John's bangs away from his forehead and laid a kiss right on his temple.

"ACK! DAVE DON'T!" he shouted pulling away.

Dave began laughing as John squirmed right off of Dave's body. John blushed in embarrassment and out of slight anger. Dave cleared his throat and looked at flushed John.

"Hey, you never told me the whole process of you getting here."

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding. Now, it started with our Pesterchum chat..."

~*~* DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE *~*~

"Hey Dave!"

"Oh, hey John. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just setting things up for Christmas."

"Ah, well I don't do much for Christmas; we just pick out the most ironic tree and let it die in the living room."

"Dave, sorry to say, that sounds pretty fucking shitty."

"No need to remind me, Bro and I have ironic holidays. Making Christmas a boring as hell exchange of shitty gifts is normal."

"Heh, only in your place."

"Hey Dave, wouldn't it be cool if you can come over here for Christmas?"

"Aw shit, that'd be fucking insane. That would be a clusterfuck of pranks and shitty selfies everywhere."

"Yeah, hey, um... Is it all right if you can over here for Christmas?"

"Dude I thought you were just shitting around."

"Well, yeah! I was at first, but the idea for you over here with me; your best bro on Christmas pulling master pranks and being idiots."

"Well, when you put it that way, it makes it sound like Egbert wants my Stride swag."

"Hell no! I just you and your dumbass, shade wearing, douche bag self here."

"Whatever you say John. I'll see if I can afford the flight over there and all that."

"Wait, you don't need permission from you bro!?"

"He's always busy so he never is really here. So if he trust me alone in this apartment; I doubt he'll mind me flying over there."

"Okay... Message me if you can or can't."

- - - Dave POV - - -

I minimize the Pesterchum chat and open up Echidna and search for the plane ticket. I typed in flights from Texas to Washington and immediately pretty cheap flights pop up. Shitty thing is they all arrive late, they all also only fly on Christmas Eve. Still, I didn't give a damn and so I bought a flight that leave of Christmas Eve, show up at about 11:50, and one connecting flight at Atlanta.

I got through with the purchase and and send John a quick message about the flight and the arrival time. Clearly, I had pack my stuff and get ready for this 2 week trip of at his place. I get up from my desk chair and bend down to check under the bed for a suitcase. To my surprise I found one; it's quite ironic, but it'll work. Gotta get that irony with you everywhere you go.

I reached for the handle and pulled out a pink and neon purple Barbie backpack. It still brings makes me laugh a bit at the damned thing. It looks so stupid but in an ironic way only Bro and I can understand. Anyway, I open it up and just blew up in my face; literally. Just fucking blew up with shitty swords and smuppets.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

I kick all of that shitty stuff under my bed and sighed. There is too much fucking shit in this apartment and very little privacy/personal space. Losing patience, I just reach into my closet and pull out an old hoodie, few shirts, 3 pair of jeans, 2 pairs of socks, several pairs of boxers, and some random shit like my toothbrush, deodorant, and one of Bro's badazzled thongs. Never know if things will lead to that!

I closed the lovely suitcase shut and head over to my lover; the desktop. A few messages from John, nothing new. So I open up my Pesterchum chat with John and see this,

"Sweet! Alrighty, lemme just tell you where we're gonna meet up."

"We're meeting up by a playground, just a 4 miles away from the airport; you can't miss it, it has this huge lightpost that shines down on the swing-seat. Can't wait to see you tomorrow Dave, I have to go now to prep for your arrival! Bye Dave :B"

I close the chat and sigh. Now we gotta wait for the morning and then the fun can begin. I look at myself in the mirror as I prop my shades onto my head and got a better look at my, super sexy self. I took off my sweatshirt and looked at myself in the mirror. Red eyes, messy blonde hair, tall, pale, and slender body.

"Damn I'm a handsome motherfuck." I boasted to myself

I headed straight to the bed and checked out my flight times on my phone. '12:50 to 3:10 and 3:30 to 11:50'  
Seems reasonable, it's a little before Christmas day, but it's better than getting nothing! Setting my phone down, I let my eyes flutter shut, finally falling asleep to the Dawn of a New Day (LoZ reference FTW)

- - - Next Day, Early Morning Christmas Eve - - -

An alarm sets off right in my ear and I fell out of my bed, covers included. I jerk my body upward but only end up hitting the wall. I fall back down and just freak the hell out.

"JESUS FUCK!" I yelled out as I kick the sheets off my body.

At last, I managed to get out of that situation. I try to fix up my hair as much as I can and put on my shades. I browse through my closet, trying to find warm enough clothing for that 25 degree weather. All I could find was turtleneck Karkat gave me, a red coat, and black leather gloves Bro gave me for my 6th birthday. I'm still gonna end up freezing my ass off, but who cares?

I put of the clothes really quick and look for my phone in the blankets that basically jumped me. I pull it out and saw it was 11:30. I scan my room for any last minute shit. I found nothing of much use so I grabbed the suitcase, brushed my teeth, and left the place. I didn't bother leaving a note, he's out somewhere in New York; something about a reunion.

Anyway, I check my pockets to make sure I had my wallet and phone. Nothing is missing. I finally get out of the building and feel the cold 35 degree chill of early morning Texas. Barbie suitcase to my left, and a ticket to my cru- I mean John's place.

I walked the way to George Bush ICA. I pull my phone out of my pocket again and check the time. '12:20' I still had time, but I ran to TSA, phone at hand so I can show them my flight tickets. They let me through, checked my suitcase and my body for deadly shit only Gamzee can find fun. I grabbed my suitcase from the tray and ran straight for my gate.

I checked my phone, panting like a dog that chased Batman's Batmobile for 3 days. It read '12:45' I barely made it; but I made it. I walked to the boarding area, collecting stares because of my badass suitcase.

After a small process, I finally got on the plane and fell right asleep at take-off. I was too tired, and I wasn't gonna sit through this 2 hour flight.

- - - 2 HOURS LATER - - -

"We've arrived at Atlanta, Georgia on-time. It is currently 2:05, please remain seated until the Captain turns off the fasten-seatbelt sign.

Groggy, I finally wake up from an excellent power nap. I look at my phone and check if I got any messages. None. I didn't bother with the time, it's a 20 minute wait and the gate is to my right. I relax a bit more and wait for the plane to finally settle so I can roll out with my sick suitcase.

Suddenly, I felt a feeling of sudden embarrassment. My face flushed and I pull out my phone to message John.

"Hey dude, I'm in Atlanta."

"Finally! I've been getting stuff ready and I been busy. Hey, you do remember where we're meeting up?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, the park 4 miles away from the airport, blah blah blah."

"Good. Well, I'll see you soon I guess. Oh! One more thing; there is a snow storm at the moment, so expect it to be 15 degrees."

I felt a chill run down my spin at the thought of 15 degree weather. I put my phone away as I begin to see people get up and leave. So I get up from my seat, and get the suitcase from the over head bin thingy.

"At last we meet again my lover." I said as I pulled it out of the over head bin thingy. I walk down the isle, the flight attendants waving me goodbye and giggled. Bitches can't handle this suitcase, I'll tell you that much.

So I finally exit the plane and I already see my gate to my right; just as planned. Let me tell you one thing, that place was PACKED. I bet you about 4% of the population of the world was in this airport at this time. I make my way through the huge crowd and finally wait at my gate. I look up a the bored and see in red letter it says,

'DELAY'

I gulp and walk up to the desk asked the bitch that was working there,

"How long is this delay gonna be?"

She gave me a look and said,

"Whenever the snow storm that clouding the West and Northwest states dies down."

I sigh and pull out my phone to check the time. '3:20' I still have a chance getting some of that Egbert as- I mean; I still have a chance to meet John. I still message him regardless; just to be sure.

"Hey John there a delay, but I think I'll still make it."

Instantly, a response.

"Sweet! Hey heads up there is a shitload of snow."

"I heard"

"The snow won't stop coming, there is so much; it's insane!"

"It's like Santa blew his fluffy white load on his ho ho hoe?"

"Eww, gross man. Why did you have to take it that far?"

"Because I can. Anyway, I'm gonna make it a promise I see you before Christmas Eve is over; even if the delay is super long."

"No worries dude, I'll bet you'll make it."

"Yeah.. anyway I'll message you later."

"You mean see you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later John."

"Bye Dave."

I put my phone away and look at the huge ass clock that was on the wall. Every tick, one minute after the other. Time keeps flying over my head and before I know it it's already 6 o'clock. At this rate, I'll end up over there on Christmas day. I was starting to get nervous. I know John is expecting me; I need to find a way there; even if it takes cheating the clock.

I grab the fine ass suitcase and run threw the terminals looking for a gate that goes to somewhere in Washington. I realized dragging the suitcase on it's wheels was holding me back so I just grab it by its side handle and run like no tomorrow. I look at each gate; nothing. I was losing my breath but I kept running. I didn't stop but I closed my eyes and thought,

'Please God do me this one favor.'

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone yell.

I open my eyes and all I see is is a clock and it's hands moving at the pace of gears, right before I see nothing but red and black. I collided with a girl and suddenly all the banter and the chatter in the airport died. I fall back, the girl doing the same.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry."

I open my eyes and see a girl my age, black hair, red shades, teal and red striped sweater, red lip gloss. I lost what I was going to say just looking at her. Until something caught my attention. Everyone around me was in place; no one moved, no one spoke. I get back on my feet and look at the girl.

"Need a hand?"

She looks up at me and lifts her shades up. She giggles and holds out her hand.

"Thanks."

I grab her hand and pull her up, and got a better view of her. I look into her eyes and see only a blue depth that is so badass looking. She stared back at me, trying to look past my shades.

"So, you're the guy." she says cracking a huge grin.

"Uhh..."

"Don't ask, but by the looks of it you're in a rush!"

"Yeah kinda, do you know what's going on, no one is moving."

"I'm well aware." her voice lowers and her grin turns into a smirk.

"Um can you help me out and tell me if there was any flights to Washington?"

"Nope, only the one you're headed on."

I step back and she breaks out laughing.

"How did you..."

"You better hurry, you have 2 minutes to my knight of time, heh heh heh."

Suddenly, everyone was walking and talking again; and when I turned around I didn't see the girl. I felt like I've seen her before, but there was no time to daydream, apparently I have a plane to catch! I grab the damned suitcase and ran straight for the gate. I had only one thing on my mind,

'Why did she call me her "Knight of Time?" '

I ignore the thought and finally see my gate, I yell out to the lady to wait. She looks at me and laughs.

"About time you made it, boy."

I gave her my boarding pass and run onto the plane and find my seat. At last, I know I'll make it to see John, even if it's on Christmas day. I put the Barbie suitcase under the seat and rest back in my seat. I sigh and close my eyes.

'I made it, John. Just hang tight and I'll see you soon.'

- - - JOHN'S POV - - -

I send Dave one last message before I get changed to pick Dave up. I get up and get out my room to check for any last minute preparations, but it seems everything is in order. Fire is burning, there is mugs in chocolate in the kitchen in case we want any... Extra blankets, and of course a few hidden pranks around the area. I head back up stairs and look out my window to see my snow covered yard. I sigh and quickly pull away and get dressed. If I remember Dave is gonna be here soon, and it's kind of a long walk over to the park so I'll be heading out now.

I run down the stairs and quickly run out my door and into the freezing cold. I already could see my nose turning pink and my ears began to numb slightly. It didn't bug me, since I'm used to this by now. I take a step and my feet sink into the thick snow. In a hurry, I tried to move quickly while I still had feeling in my feet. Finally free, I run through the descending snow and to the park.

About 40 minutes later, the sun had set and I saw the lightpost flickering; which is quite surprising because I've never seen it flicker once in my life! I didn't pay much attention and just walked over to the swing set. I wiped the snow out of the seat and sat down. I look up at the flickering light and smile.

"Dave is coming soon, I can't wait to see what he looks like!"

I start to sway back and forth and try to build momentum. It seems like I've been waiting for a while, but I guess that's what it's like when you have nothing to do to kill the time. So I choose to just swing here as the snow piles up.

I stopped swinging and pulled out the phone dad gave me recently. It's 11:50, so Dave must've just landed. I smile and I feel the blush burn away the cold sensation from my cheeks. I sigh and wait to see a figure in approach me soon.

- - - DAVE'S POV - -

The plane just landed and I immediately grabbed my bag and ran out of the plane. It's 11:52 and I only have eight minutes. Suddenly, I see the same girl and she stops.

"Hey Dave! Need a bit of time?"

The world freezes. Only she and I can move and talk. I get curious and ask her,

"What your name and what are you doing?"

"Heh heh, my name is Terezi and I am doing nothing but helping your sorry ass. Take a head start, because you have five minutes before Christmas day."

I smiled and handed her my number.

"Let's keep in touch, alright TZ?"

She nodded and I ran outta there like I just saw Bro in his thong on my birthday. I bust through the doors and suddenly the cold surged through my whole body. I didn't stop, I kept going. Snow falling on me, my body freezing, but it didn't matter. I have a promise to keep and a friend to meet up with.

I had a feeling time was moving again, so I picked up the speed. I couldn't stop, until I saw a flickering lightpost shining down on a swingset; and more importantly a boy in mostly blue looking up with a face of what looks like disappointment.

"JOHN!" I called out.

I saw his head turn in my direction, and I wave at him. He face turned into a huge grin, bright red cheeks, and a little red button nose. I slow down once I enter the pack and see him, his phone at hand.

"Hey Dave." he said

The lightpost stopped flickering and I looked down at his phone and read '11:59'

"I made it in time!" I said as I pulled him in for a hug.

He was hesitant at first, but he put his arms around my neck and there we were.

"Merry Christmas, John." I whispered into his frostbitten ear.

"Thanks Dave."

**_(( Another fluff, PepsiCola one for all those people who ship them, anyway sorry for my hiatus; writer's block is a bitch!  
Anyway, till next post = v = )/ ~ ))_**


End file.
